L'espoir d'un prénom
by Aho-Ushi-Lambo
Summary: Kid a renié son nom il y a longtemps. Quand l'espoir a détruit tout ce qu'il avait. Mais si ce nom devenait quelque chose de plus pour lui, un lien, un nouvel espoir ? Kid x Hiruma
1. L'espoir d'un Prénom

**/!\ YAOI, on aime pas on lit pas. Homophobes s'abstenir. **

_Titre : L'espoir d'un prénom_

_Pairing : Hiruma x Kidd_

_PDV : Externe_

_Rating : K+_

_Disclaimer : Le manga génialissime qu'est Eyeshield 21 n'est pas à moi (ça se saurait si Agon sortait avec Unsui, qu'Hiruma était avec Musashi et que Kid tournait autour de Riku pendant qu'Akaba et Kotaro faisaient des choses pas catholiques) Mais bien à Riichiro Inagaki et Yusuke Murata. Cependant, le scénario de cet OS m'appartient. _

_Résumé : Kid a renié son nom il y a longtemps. Quand l'espoir a détruit tout ce qu'il avait. Mais si ce nom devenait quelque chose de plus pour lui, un lien, un nouvel espoir ? _

**Note : Pas de lime ni de lemon pour cette fois. Une fiction sage sur un couple que j'aime bien de mon manga préféré (Eyeshield 21). Je crois que l'idée m'était venue quand Kid et Hiruma parlent avant leur match de qui est le meilleur quarterback mais comme c'est un truc qui traine depuis plus d'un mois, j'suis pas certaine. **

* * *

Il avait prit l'habitude. Après tout, Hiruma était selon lui "le meilleur quarterback de Tokyo" alors quand il avait commencé à le provoquer de temps en temps, à l'utiliser pour ses ruses, cela ne l'avait pas surpris plus que ça. Il l'avait accepté avec un des nombreux sourires flegmatiques qu'il avait à sa disposition. Puis il y avait eu cette soirée dans un bar à fléchettes où son adversaire lui avait montré une vidéo d'Hakushu soit disant pour le mettre en garde. En réalité, il ne faisait que récoolter des données sur les deux équipes. Ils avaient un peu bu, surtout Hiruma en réalité. Il semblait profiter de l'incroyable capacité qu'il avait à rester sobre quelle que soit la quantité d'alcool ingurgitée. Lui n'avait bu qu'un simple verre qui avait suffit à embrouiller ses idées. Peut-être est-ce ainsi qu'ils avaient fini à moitié nus dans la chambre d'hôtel du blond.

_ Kekeke ! Ca va en ajouter à mes pages sur toi... "Kidd"

_ Donc tu te sers de moi ? demanda le brun, essoufflé.

_ Pourquoi, ça te dérange ?

_ Pas vraiment.

Le lendemain matin, le cow-boy s'était réveillé seul avec un sourire placide. Il s'était levé, il était parti.

Les rares fois où ils s'étaient revus, Hiruma avait prit un malin plaisir à utiliser son prénom, manière de lui rappeler l'air de rien qu'il possédait des infos variées sur lui. A moins que ce ne soit pour qu'il n'oublie pas cette nuit là. Il avait prit l'habitude, il ne relevait plus vraiment. Les premières fois, il se raidissait imperceptiblement, seul Tetsuma était censé connaître ce nom et personne, même lui, ne l'utilisait jamais. Il avait renié ce nom maudit qui avait brisé son enfance et ses espoirs. Qui l'avaient brisé lui. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'Hiruma le prononçait, il s'était détendu, il avait accepté. A présent, il attendait avec une pointe d'impatience d'entendre la voix plus ou moins sardonique prononcer ce nom qu'il avait rejeté. La sensation qu'il ressentait au creux de son ventre à chaque fois que l'autre faisait glisser ces deux syllabes entre ses lèvres fines et pâles, l'attente de voir ce visage diabolique, ces cheveux blonds, d'entendre claquer la bulle de chewing-gum ou bien un des fameux cris de guerre du démon, cette euphorie qui l'emplissait tout entier quand il percevait au loin une rafale de coups de feu et imaginait son porteur hurler après ses joueurs. La douce impression de n'être plus lui et l'horrible pensée que s'il s'en apercevait, Hiruma ne mettrait qu'une demi-seconde à le descendre. Depuis quand était-il tombé amoureux ? Il lui arrivait de soupirer avec lassitude quand il pensait qu'il avait décidément mal choisi la personne à aimer. Il se remémorait avec amertume cette nuit ou tout avait basculé. Il était certain que son obsession datait de ce moment là. Peu après celui-ci, il y avait eu le matche contre Hakushu. Il avait osé espérer un instant, porté par l'ivresse et l'envie et encore une fois il avait tout perdu : son bras, le matche, son rêve. Alors il ne risquerait plus de laisser ses sentiments le dominer, il ne voulait rien perdre de plus.

Mais il y avait eu la finale du tournoi régional puis la soirée organisée en l'honneur des gagnants du tournoi du Kanto. Riku avait décidé d'y faire un tour avec Tetsuma. Kidd avait préféré rester loin de ce paquebot, prenant pour prétexte la douleur dans son bras. Du moins avait-il essayé de s'en tenir éloigné. Mais prit par une curiosité qui l'étonna lui même, il décida de s'y rendre. Quand il fit face au grand bateau, il renonça à l'idée. Il fixa les lumières qui se reflétaient sur l'eau noire et voulut faire demi tour quand une voix sarcastique l'interrompit :

_ Alors t'es venu finalement, fuckin' cow-boy.

_ J'allais partir... Et toi aussi visiblement.

_ Ouais... Je vais bénéficier d'un caisson à oxygène, peut-être que ça t'intéresse ?

_ Non merci, je n'ai plus besoin de mon bras vu qu je ne joue pas la Christmas Bowl. Autant le laisser guérir tout seul.

_ Comme tu voudras...Shien.

Il sourit. Combien de personne avaient l'insigne privilège de ne pas être victime d'un des surnoms d'Hiruma ? A sa connaissance, pas grand monde. Parfois, il prononçait un prénom au cours d'un phrase, comme pour souligner la gravité de ses propos. Alors pourquoi ? Soudain, cette question l'obséda. Pourquoi le démon utilisait-il son prénom ? Il était bien le seul aujourd'hui... Et ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du blond. Alors... Pourquoi ?

_ Ke Ke Ke, T'as l'air de sacrément te torturer les méninges dis donc.

_ T'en fais pas pour moi, juste une question que je me posais.

_ Quel genre de question ?

Le cow boy sourit. Il allait le regretter s'il poursuivait cette discussion, c'était inévitable. Mais il avait besoin à présent d'avoir la réponse à son interrogation.

_ Pourquoi tu utilises mon nom... ?

Le quarterback démoniaque sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, affichant un air sérieux qu'on ne lui voyait généralement que sur un terrain. Après une dizaines de secondes de silence, il daigna soupirer et avouer à contre coeur :

_ Je sais pas trop, une envie comme ça.

Le calme s'imposa à nouveau sur les deux joueurs. Le vent souffla une rafale glacée. Kidd s'arrêta. Il suivait Hiruma par automatisme mais n'était pas sur le bon chemin. Il baissa son stetson sur ses yeux et ferma les paupières. Quel crétin, comment avait-il pu ainsi se déconcentrer, allant jusqu'à se perdre dans Tokyo. Il lança un bref au revoir au blond avant de tourner au coin d'une rue, espérant revenir sur la route principale. Pourtant, une voix étonnamment douce le retint, lui demandant :

_ Pourquoi... ?

_ Pourquoi quoi ? répliqua le brun immobile.

_ Pourquoi tu n'es pas monté sur le bateau ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas changé de direction plus tôt ? Et pourquoi j'ai eu l'impression que t'étais triste tout le long de ce fuckin' chemin ?

_ Sans doute pour la même raison que tu es le seul à m'appeler _comme ça_.

Alors il espérait finalement ? Malgré tout ce que l'espoir lui avait arraché, il continuait de croire ? Après tout, quand on aime, que ce soit un sport ou une personne, on espère atteindre le sommet, son objectif, on espère que les meilleurs choses se produiront. Mais qu'attendait-il exactement d'Hiruma ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de répondre ainsi ? Peut-être l'intuition que ce prénom roulé dans la bouche démoniaque était plus qu'une "envie comme ça", peut-être parce que la mélancolie à peine perceptible dans les questions si étrange venant de ce garçon lui semblaient cacher quelque chose. Ou peut-être juste cet espoir mal placé, qu'il haïssait et qui finissait par lui prendre tout ce qu'il avait. Peut-être cet espoir allait-il aussi emporter Hiruma.

Un grand rire déchira la nuit. Un rire dont seul le diable blond était capable. Ce rire moqueur et ironique qui fit éclore un sourire triste et dénué de surprise sur les lèvres de Kidd. Sans en attendre plus, le quarterback de Seibu reprit sa route, il devait s'éloigner. Il gardait cette démarche placide et cette attitude décontractée mais en lui, quelque chose semblait se briser. Une main glacé attrapa son poignet valide. Il remarqua alors seulement que le ricanement avait cessé.

_ Tu vas où comme ça ? Tu crois que tu peux affirmer ce genre de choses et te barrer ?! Si tu savais le nombre d'envies que j'ai, comme ça...

Un long silence s'abattit sur eux, comme pour leur laisser le temps de digérer leurs paroles respectives. Pour assimiler les sous entendus dans les sous entendus. Encaisser ce qu'ils ressentaient vraiment, un mélange amer d'espoir, d'attirance et d'amour au fond.

_ Je vais te poser cette question une seule fois, alors fais bien gaffe à ce que tu vas répondre, Shien. Tu dis que c'est pour la même raison...Tu es conscient de ce que cela implique ?

Mesurant ce petit mot comme s'il devait décider de l'avenir du monde, le brun affirma avec conviction :

_ Oui.

L'adolescent en face de lui le regarda dans les yeux, laissant un large sourire découvrir ses dents pointues. Comme s'il avait attendu toute une vie pour faire ça, Hiruma fondit avec avidité sur les lèvres mangées par la barbe naissante.

* * *

_ Shien...

_ Ca fait trois fois que tu le dit.

_ Ke Ke Ke, faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse, sinon tu vas l'oublier. ricana le blond, allongé aux côtés du cow boy.

_ Dans ce cas je vais faire pareil, Yoichi, je doute qu'il y ait beaucoup de gens assez courageux pour dire ton prénom.

_ Détrompes toi, il y a déjà la fuckin' pompom.

_ Alors tu ne veux pas que je l'utilise ?

_... J'ai pas dit ça. soupira Hiruma en capitulant.

Avec un petit sourire, Kidd le regarda. Il hésitait encore un peu à y croire. A vraiment croire que ce qu'ils partageaient, c'était plus qu'une ou deux nuits sans lendemain. Comme s'il avait été conscient de ses doutes, le démon l'embrassa avec fougue, un de ces baisers qui valent plus que les mots, qui font passer toute l'émotion que ces quelques syllabes n'arriveront jamais qu'à illustrer fadement. Un baiser qui faisait aisément comprendre au brun que ces mots seraient longs à venir dans la bouche de son amant.

* * *

Avant d'aller à l'hôpital pour son bras, il décida de faire un saut au lycée afin de se changer au local du club, plus proche de l'hôtel qu'il avait expressément réquisitionné la veille que l'endroit où il logeait actuellement. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'il se fasse harponner par son foutu kicker. Il voulait quoi encore ?

_ Fuckin' vieux ?

_ Hiruma... Dis moi, le directeur a appelé... Il s'inquiétait parce que l'hôpital t'attendait pour le caisson à oxygène. il appuya la question tacite par un regard lourd de sous entendus.

_ Ke Ke Ke. J'avais plus important à faire. J'irais tout à l'heure.

_ T'es sûr que ce genre d'activité n'est pas déconseillé dans votre état à tous les deux ? Un bras cassé pour chacun, ça doit pas être facile, non ?

Faisant claquer une bulle de chewing gum dans un grand rictus, il lâcha simplement :

_ Qui sait ?

* * *

**Mot d'Auteure : Euh... Je suis pas sûre de la fin en vérité. Et j'ai l'impression qu'Hiruma est un peu moins diabolique que d'ordinaire. Mais bon, c'est pas _sii_ choquant non ? hein ? **

**Bref euh, que dire de plus ? Je trouve cet OS plutôt court en fin de compte. Et sur ce...Ben je vous laisse et je remercie d'avance ceux qui mettrons une pitite review ! **

**Bye ! **


	2. Nouvelle Situation

**/!\ Yaoi, soit relations entre hommes. On n'aime pas, on ne lit pas. **

Titre : Nouvelle situation

Pairing : Kidd x Hiruma et maintenant que j'en fais quelque chose de long peut-être deux ou trois choses en plus ;)

PDV : Toujours externe.

Rating : K

Disclaimer : Eyeshield n'est pas à moi (et heureusement pour ses personnages ^^) mais à Riichiro Inagaki et Yusuke Murata. Seul le scénario de cette fiction m'appartient.

Résumé : Kidd a espéré, une nouvelle fois. Pour ce prénom renié qu'il se plaît à entendre dans sa bouche à lui. Mais l'espoir ne lui a toujours apporté que souffrance. Alors comment ne pas craindre la chute ?

**Note : Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce que l'on me demande une suite pour cette fiction, ni même une traduction en anglais. J'ai donc fait les deux avec grand plaisir (et assez rapidement en plus). Cela dit, je pense faire en sorte que chaque chapitre puisse convenir en tant que fin, histoire de pouvoir arrêter quand je n'aurais plus d'inspiration sans laisser l'intrigue en suspens. Voilàà Bonne lecture, même si je préfère vous prévenir que niveau qualité, je suis très déçue de ce chapitre.**

* * *

Kidd était quelqu'un de placide, de toujours calme. C'est son expérience qui lui avait appris à ne jamais s'enflammer. Il l'avait dit un jour à Riku "coeur ardent, tête froide". Ce précepte, il avait longtemps décidé de ne pas l'appliquer lui même, préférant, pour lui même "coeur paisible et tête froide". Autrement dit, ne jamais s'emballer, ne jamais trop y croire. Il vivait depuis des années de cette façon. "coeur ardent", c'était prendre le risque de se laisser submerger par ses sentiments. On ne se projette pas trop loin, on ne se laisse jamais dominer par ses émotions, on réfléchit toujours avant d'agir ou de parler, on reste impassible, pragmatique et surtout, surtout : même en cas de coup dur, on paraît toujours aussi flegmatique. Alors pourquoi, grand dieu pourquoi fallait-il que toutes ces règles, cette morale qu'il avait lui même décidé d'appliquer, pourquoi fallait-il que tout soit remis en question ? Et surtout, pourquoi s'était-il remis à espérer ? La dernière fois, il n'avait eu qu'un instant pour y croire, la seconde d'après, il gisait à demi inconscient sur la pelouse, le bras fracturé par un Gaoh surpuissant. Et le voilà repartit. A croire qu'il n'apprenait jamais. Il avait remis ça. Lui qui s'était promis de ne pas attendre quoi que ce soit d'Hiruma, il avait espéré et cela avait plutôt bien fonctionné : ils étaient ensemble depuis un peu plus d'un mois. Enfin, ensemble, c'était un bien grand mot. Et c'était d'ailleurs pour ça que le cow boy en venait à se maudire de toujours y croire : ils n'étaient pas ensembles. Seulement une adresse, un numéro de chambre, une date, une heure. Et du sexe. Voilà ce qui le reliait à la personne qu'il aimait, juste du sexe. Il y avait vraiment cru pourtant, cette nuit là. Le démon l'avait interpellé en descendant du bateau, ils avaient discuté, s'étaient plus ou moins avoués leurs sentiments, avaient fini la nuit ensemble et contrairement à leur première fois, le blond était resté jusqu'au réveil de son amant. Alors, ils s'étaient embrassés et Kidd avait vu dans ce baiser ce qui n'y était définitivement pas : une promesse, un amour partagé, un avenir. Mais dès lors, juste un texto une à deux fois par semaine. Au début, il avait supposé que le quarterback de Deimon était très pris par la préparation du Christmas Bowl : les entraînements à superviser, son bras à guérir, les stratégies à élaborer. Il avait pensé que quand les Devils Bats auraient gagné, ils se verraient plus souvent. Mais il s'était trompé. Rien n'avait changé. Plus significatif encore, jamais un mot d'amour dans la bouche d'Hiruma, simplement un "cool que tu sois là" quand il était de trèèèès bonne humeur.

Quand il avait compris, Kidd s'était effondré. Parce qu'il était allé trop loin pour faire marche arrière : il était vraiment amoureux, prêt à n'importe quoi pour passer quelques secondes avec le blond, même à se rabaisser à ce point. Il aurait donné tout ce qu'il possédait pour entendre une quelconque gentillesse dans la bouche diabolique. Il affichait désormais en permanence cet air placide auquel tous s'étaient habitués, mêlé d ce rien de mélancolie inhabituelle. Si la plupart des gens ne virent pas de différence, cette morosité ne passa pas inaperçue chez son meilleur ami et un certain running back.

~OoOooO~

Riku avait vite compris que quelque chose n'allait. Un sourire triste avait remplacé le sourire doux, le regard lointain avait remplacé le regard calme. Autant de petites choses qui le perturbaient. Il s'adressa à Tetsuma pour lui demander conseil :

_ Tu sais quelque chose à propos de Kidd ? Il n'a pas l'air bien.

_ Oui. Il a un chagrin d'amour. lui répondit le receveur, toujours aussi direct.

_ Un...CHAGRIN D'AMOUR ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Kidd amoureux ? De qui ?

L'adolescent ne répondit pas, s'éloignant de sa démarche mécanique vers le brun un peu plus loin. Le coureur comprit qu'il ne trahirait pas le secret de son ami et n'insista pas par respect pour ses deux aînés. Il préféra agir plus directement... Attendant que son capitaine se soit changé dans les vestiaires du club, il fouilla son sac afin de récupérer le téléphone du cow boy. Un rapide coup d'oeil dans l'historique des messages reçus eut tôt fait de l'éclairer :

De : Yoichi

Le : Lundi 27 Décembre

19h30, 542

Sunroute Higashi Shinjuku.

De : Yoichi

Le : Jeudi 30 Décembre :

23 h 15

Shinjuku New City Hotel 452

OoO

De : Yoichi

Le : Lundi 3 Janvier

21h00,

Hotel Metropolitan Tokyo. 245

OoO

Il allait reposer quand le téléphone vibra dans ses doigts, le faisant sursauter. Il ouvrit le message :

De : Yoichi

Le : Jeudi 6 janvier

20h45,

Hotel Sunlite Shinjuku, toute la nuit. 254

OoO

Il frissonna. S'il ne se trompait pas, "Yoichi", c'était le prénom de ce diable de capitaine des Deimon Devil Bats. Il reposa l'appareil comme s'il l'avait brûlé. Il se rua sur la sortie et sans prendre la peine de saluer qui que ce soit se précipita vers l'établissement de Sena. Quand il arriva, il vit avec stupeur que le blond les faisait tous trimer comme s'ils avaient encore eu des matches à remporter. Sans doute voulait-il assurer l'avenir du club qu'il avait créé avec ses amis. Il s'installa près du local, attendant la fin de l'entraînement. Une demi heure plus tard, il priait Mamori d'arrêter avec ce surnom ridicule qu'elle lui donnait depuis le primaire. Il regarda Hiruma du coin de l'oeil avant de prendre Sena à part :

_ Dis, tu sais si ton capitaine à quelqu'un en vue, il est en couple.

Le plus petit rougit intensément, bégaya avant de s'étonner :

_ M-Mais pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ! Me dis pas que tu...que tu ...

_ Bien sûr que non. Je te pose simplement la question pour... Pour une de nos pompon girls, je crois qu'elle a flashé sur lui...

_ Ah... Eh bien, j'en sais rien, tu devrais demander à Musashi-san, peut-être qu'il en sait plus que nous. conseilla l'Eyeshield.

Après un moment d'hésitation, Riku décida de poser la question au kicker qui haussa les épaules.

_ En fait... J'ai vu les messages qu'il envoie à Kidd.

_ Alors pourquoi tu poses la question ?

_ Parce que Kidd va mal depuis un moment. Et je crois que ça a un lien avec ces messages et ces rendez-vous. Kidd... argh, je crois bien que Kidd l'aime vraiment, et ton capitaine se sert de lui.

Gen fronça les sourcils, à la fois agacé par la critique du plus petit et pensif par rapport à ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

_ Tu sais...Je crois qu'Hiruma aussi l'aime...à sa façon. Il a du mal à montrer ce genre de choses mais... Je suppose que tu as raison en ce qui concerne Kidd... Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais toi, évite de t'en mêler. S'il découvre que tu agis dans son dos, il risque de te flinguer.

Après le départ du joueur de Seibu, Musashi réfléchit. Il devait parler à Hiruma... Mais parler au démon de ce genre de chose pouvait s'avérer suicidaire. Il fallait peser ses mots, attendre la bonne occasion. Et cette occasion se présenta le lendemain matin. En arrivant au club, le kicker vit son ami assis au bureau son ordinateur sur les genoux, les yeux rougis par la nuit passée à fixer l'écran. De larges cernes noirs descendaient sous ses yeux et son teint, un peu plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, venait compléter le tableau affolant. Pourquoi affolant ? Parce qu'Hiruma n'a jamais de cernes. Bien qu'il ne dorme pas, ce diable ne gardait jamais aucune trace physique de ses insomnies.

_ Mauvaise nuit ?

_Ouais.

_ Tu m'expliques ?

_ Non.

Bon... Il allait falloir s'acharner un peu.

_ T'es sûr ?

_ La ferme, fuckin' vieillard !

Le brun se tut quelques minutes, laissant planer un silence tendu avant de reprendre la parole, calculant jusqu'à la moindre intonation dans ses mots :

_ Kidd ?

_ J'ai dit la ferme, t'es déjà sourd à ton âge ?

_ Donc, c'est ça...

Hiruma le fusilla du regard avant de fixer à nouveau l'écran sur lequel s'affichait des statistiques diverses sur les joueurs universitaires qu'il aurait à affronter l'année suivante. Prenant une minute pour juger si en parler au kicker était une bonne idée, il finit par lâcher :

_ Il est pas venu hier.

Musashi retint une remarque surprise, profitant de ce que le blond ait accepté de discuter pour en venir au sujet épineux qui le tourmentait depuis la veille :

_ Tu ne crois pas que... qu'il attend autre chose que des rendez-vous d'une nuit dans des hôtels, aussi luxueux soient-ils ?

_ Expliques, fuckin' tronche de vieux !

_ Je sais pas vraiment comment dire... Mais quand on est en couple, on fait autre chose non ? Des activités en commun, on discute, on va au ciné, on se dit des mots doux.

Il se tut, tentant d'évaluer si le rictus du quarterback exprimait du dégoût, de l'amusement ou bien de l'incertitude. Avant que le brun ait pu en décider, son ami fit claquer une bulle verte, rabattant avec mécontentement l'écran du portable. Il se leva et quitta le local sans un mot.

~OoOooO~

Il sortit du lycée et marcha dans la rue, ordinateur sous le bras. Il s'arrêta et jura à voix basse. Que comptait-il faire ? Pourquoi même était-il parti ? Il avait besoin de s'expliquer avec le fuckin' cowboy. Il avait déjà pensé que son amant attendait quatre choses. Quelque chose qu'il ne savait comment lui donner. Les seules relations qu'il avait jamais eu s'étaient résumées à ce genre de rendez-vous nocturnes. Souvent, il baisait, se rhabillait et se tirait. Dès le début, il avait senti que cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Mais comment le faire sentir à cet abruti ? Il repensa aux paroles de son meilleur ami. Des mots doux hein ? Le genre de niaiseries que se déballait ces fuckin' couples avec leurs têtes d'imbéciles heureux ? Il ne s'en pensait pas capable. Mais jusqu'où était-il prêt à aller pour Shien ? Il souffla une nouvelle fois, agacé par le flot de sentiments contraires qui se déversaient en lui. Inconsciemment, il reprit sa marche. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il se rendit compte de là où ses jambes l'avaient portées. Evidemment, ce lieu avait toujours réglé ses problèmes. Le Tokyo Dôme. Il secoua la tête, envoya un message et après un dernier coup d'oeil au terrain, il s'en alla.

~OoOooO~

Kidd sortit le téléphone de sa poche. Un nouveau message :

De : Yoichi

Le : Vendredi 7 janvier

Retrouves moi à 15 heures devant le Tokyo Dôme. Important.

OoO

Il fronça les sourcils. Un rendez-vous en pleine journée ? Loin d'un hôtel ? Définitivement pas le genre de ce démon. Quelque chose était différent de d'habitude.

_**15h00, Tokyo Dôme :**_

Hiruma attendait. Il se demandait si le cow boy viendrait, finalement. Ses doutes disparurent quand il reconnut sa silhouette. L'autre semblait gêné, comme s'il attendait que le blond parle en premier. Il décida donc de s'exécuter :

_ T'es pas venu hier...

_ Tu m'avais pas dit de venir. se justifia Kidd.

Le capitaine de Deimon écarquilla les yeux avant de sortir son téléphone, prouvant ainsi ses dires.

_ J'avais aucun message non lu ! Je ne comprends pas. Je...Je suis vraiment désolé... Je... C'est pour ça que tu voulais me voir ?

_ Pas seulement. Je croyais que tu t'étais lassé.

_...

_...

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Parce que c'est qui finit toujours par arriver.

_ Euh...eh bien c'est vrai que j'aurais aimé qu'on fasse autre chose mais... Si c'est ce que tu veux...

_ Non ! le coupa brusquement le démon.

_ Je... tenta-t-il avant de se taire.

Il sembla réfléchir, marmonnant indistinctement quelque chose comme "foutu kicker de mes deux" ou "j'ai pas l'air con !"

_ Eh merde ! J'ai jamais vraiment eu de relation sérieuse. Alors je sais pas comment m'y prendre.

L'autre étouffa un petit rire avant de se reprendre. Il s'approcha du blond et l'embrassa, murmurant contre ses lèvres :

_ Je t'apprendrais si tu veux.

Il prit la main d'Hiruma qui le dévisagea avant de hocher la tête. Pour une fois, il ne voulait pas perdre ce qu'il tenait là. Alors sa fierté pouvait bien supporter quelques sacrifices non ?

* * *

**Mot D'auteure : Si vous saviez combien j'ai honte. J'ai versé dans le OOC au possible pour Hiruma en le faisant devenir presque fluff, et en plus ce genre de chapitre est... un grand classique. Je suis VRAIMENT désolée, je vous jure de faire mieux la prochaine fois. (ouais, enfin si j'ai des idées parce qu'à ce train, c'est que du déjà vu). Sinon, pour les hôtels, j'ai trouvé les noms sur un site de voyages donc il se peut que ce soit des hôtels touristiques m'enfin c'est pas le plus important dans l'histoire. **

**Ceci reste cela dit mon propre avis purement subjectif, alors qu'en pensez vous, VOUS, chers lecteurs (petit sondage, des garçons ou des filles ?)... **

**Bref, donc, si jamais vous vous sentez la force de commenter cette...chose que je viens de sortir, une pitite review, et pour les plus courageux qui n'auraient pas peur d'une suite, à une possible prochaine fois. **


	3. Erreur

**/!\ YAOI, donc relations entre homme. On n'aime pas, on ne lit pas.**

Titre : Erreur

PDV : Externe

Rating : Toujours K pour le moment. Même si le langage fleuri d'Hiruma mérite peut-être un T (surtout dans ce chapitre)

Pairing : Ca ne change pas, Kidd x Hiruma. Il y aura un petit changement mais si je vous dit le quel, il n'y aura plus de surprise.

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 appartient toujours à Riichiro Inagaki et Yusuke Murata mais cette fanfiction est à moi.

Résumé : Le propre d'un démon est d'être démoniaque. Il n'a pas vraiment d'émotions. Mais si c'était en train de changer, comment devrait-il réagir ? Maintenant qu'il a trouvé quelqu'un dont il se soucie, peut-il vraiment continuer d'agir sans tenir compte des sentiments des autres ?

**Note : toujours pas de lime ou lemon, peut-être un jour. Je prie pour que ce chapitre soit meilleur que le précédent. Je pense aussi que j'ai fait une exception à ma règle "une fin de chapitre qui peut être la fin de l'histoire" mais c'est uniquement parce que j'ai déjà la suite en tête.**

* * *

Il était tard cette fois. Assis devant la fenêtre, il tourna la tête pour regarder Kidd, endormi sur le lit. Depuis que Riku avait par mégarde effacé le message du téléphone du brun, il avait comprit. Comprit qu'il devrait faire plus attention à lui s'il voulait le garder. Il avait fait des efforts, combattant avec acharnement cette haine du romantisme niais pour rester auprès de lui. Il n'avait cependant pas encore décidé de ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour lui... Du désir, c'était certain. Mais jamais auparavant il n'avait éprouvé ce désir au point de tout tenter pour en conserver l'objet. Était-ce donc plus qu'un simple désir charnel ? Sans doute. De là à dire qu'il s'agissait d'amour, il y avait un monde. Non ? Peut-être... Il n'en était plus si sûr. Mais qui n'aurait pas ri aux éclats en apprenant que le grand Hiruma se posait des questions existentielles en matière de relations amoureuses. Le fuckin' vieux peut-être. Il aurait certainement sourit devant l'étrangeté d'une éventuelle question avant de le conseiller comme il l'avait toujours fait. Mais hors de questions de l'interroger sur ce sujet. Il avait bien trop de fierté pour ça. Dans ce cas, comment répondre ? S'il éprouvait quelque chose de semblable à de l'amour, comment le savoir ? Il soupira en regardant son amant étendu sur les draps. Il se força à détourner les yeux de ce corps parfaitement exposé, appel sans précédent à la luxure. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas envie de céder. Il jura doucement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, espérant qu'une douche glacée feraient sortir toutes ces questions inutiles de sa tête.

~OoOooO~

Le lendemain matin, Kid se réveilla. Il était seul. Il se releva, surpris. Cela faisait plusieurs semaine qu'Hiruma ne lui avait pas fait ce coup là. Depuis leur pseudo dispute, le démon avait pris l'habitude d'organiser les rendez-vous dans sa chambre, qui certes restait une chambre d'hôtel mais le cadre était tout autre, et de rester avec lui jusqu'à son réveil, parfois même plus longtemps. Le brun soupira, assis sur le lit, le corps à moitié dissimulé sous les draps. Il se leva et se pencha pour ramasser ses affaires quand il entendit un bruit dans son dos. Une voix enjouée et ironique lui révéla l'identité du nouveau venu, identité dont il se doutai déjà.

_ Tu sais que cette position me donne des envies peu catholique. T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée, si tôt le matin ?

Le cowboy se redressa et se retourna avec un sourire :

_ T'as jamais cru en Dieu de toute façon, en quoi le fait d'avoir des envies peu catholiques te dérangerait ?

_ C'est vrai... admit le blond avec un sourire évocateur desdites pensées.

Il s'approcha et embrassa son amant avant de poser le sac en plastique blanc qu'il avait dans les mains sur une chaise. Il resta ensuite un moment à contempler le corps nu de Kidd avant de demander d'une voix sardonnique :

_ Tu te rhabilles ou je te saute dessus maintenant ?

Il attendit une réponse qu'il connaissait déjà et qui ne manqua pas de venir, accompagné d'un sourire mi-placide mi-lubrique :

_ Comme tu préfères.

_ Le déjeuner attendra alors.

* * *

Trois jours plus tard.

_ Alors, ça s'est arrangé avec Kidd ?

_ Je t'en poses des questions fuckin' viellard. Puis qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, t'es pas censé te préparer pour le Rice Bowl avec ton équipe ? Viens pas me pomper l'air alors que je met en place une stratégie pour contrôler ce fuckin' dread !

_ En parlant du Rice Bowl... Kidd a arrêté ses études n'est-ce pas... Il va sans doute venir avec les Takekura Babels... Il compte créer une entreprise de cascade non ? poursuivit Musashi, ignorant les sarcasmes de son ami.

_ Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, et qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ? On fait autre chose que discutailler si tu vois ce que je veux dire, ke ke ke ! Bon, si c'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire, pas besoin de s'éterniser.

_ Hiruma, attends... T'es sûr que tu t'y prends bien ?

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, foutu vioc ?!

_ T'as l'air un peu paumé...

Le blond l'ignora et s'éloigna sans un mot, faisant claquer une bulle de chewing-gum comme toute démonstration de son agacement. Ce bruit sec et sans appel signalait au kicker qu'il était allé trop loin. A moins qu'il n'ait visé juste. Le charpentier secoua la tête, désespéré. A quoi bon tenter d'aborder le sujet avec lui de toute façon ?

Le blond s'éloigna. Quand il fut certain que son meilleur ami ne l'entendrait pas, il jura. Ce maudit vieil homme le connaissait décidément trop bien. Plus le temps passait et plus il se posait de question, à tel point que ce audit kicker avait été jusqu'à lui en faire la remarque. Il avait donc l'air si pitoyable ? Un nouveau juron : fuckin' vieux, fuckin' Shien, fuckin' sentiments, fuckin' journée ! Et merde ! C'était pas son genre de s'agacer ainsi pour si peu, il était censé rester calme. Mais l'idée seule de devoir affronter Kidd lors d'un matche le mettait en rogne. Pourquoi ? Il avait déjà éprouvé du désir pour d'autres personnes avant lui. ce foutu dreadeux par exemple, il avait pris un malin plaisir à l'écraser, à lui faire comprendre qu'il était meilleur. Alors pourquoi cette fois c'était différent, pourquoi cela DEVAIT être différent . Il poussa un soupir rageur avant de fermer les yeux. Encore cet énervement qui était décidément trop présent depuis quelques jours. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce qu'il ne comprenait pas. C'était ça le problème : il ne comprenait pas. Il détestait ne pas comprendre. Il comprenait toujours tout : les pensées de ses adversaires, leurs pires défauts, les failles dans le jeu des équipes, leurs points forts, le potentiel des gens. Il n'avait pas réussi à se faire autant d'esclaves par pure chance, il avait fallu comprendre tout un tas de choses. Seulement _ça_, ça lui échappait. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant... Alors pourquoi ne pas faire en sorte d'en saisir tout le fonctionnement. Il lui suffisait d'observer pour assimiler quelque chose après tout. Il esquissa son sourire diabolique et bifurqua au détour d'une rue. Après quelques dizaines de minutes de marche, il fit face à un grand bâtiment où s'affichaient en grosses lettres : JORI PROD. Après une courte attente, il vit enfin sortir Sakuraba rapidement rejoint à l'entrée par l'ancien quarterback des White Knights. Il ricana, pensant qu'en plus de l'aider à résoudre son problème actuel, sa petite filature lui permettrait de remplir son carnet de chantage aux pages des deux joueurs.

Il les suivit tout le long de l'après midi, se félicitant d'avoir remarqué l'attitude légèrement différente de celle d'un receveur et de son quarterback après la défaite d'Ojo en demi finale face à Deimon. Il avait donc tapé dans le mile. Mais s'il put ajouter à son petit cahier noir que Takami prenait excessivement soin de son look quand il avait rendez-vous avec le Wide Receiver ou encore que Sakuraba devenait d'une timidité hilarante pendant lesdits rendez vous, il ne trouva rien qui puisse l'aider. Passablement énervé, il laissa les deux amoureux à leur terrasse de café et partit se perdre dans les rues noires et bondées du Tokyo nocturne. Il fit plusieurs rencontres intéressantes comme la fuckin' manager et le minus aux cheveux blancs qui, dès qu'ils l'aperçurent s'éclipsèrent sans subtilité. Ou encore Agon. Agon qui ne manqua pas de l'accoster dans le but évident de se moquer de lui, faisant remonter de vieux souvenirs et une idée soudaine dans son esprit.

_ Alors la tanche, qu'est-ce que tu fous en pleine nuit à te balader tout seul ?

_ Je te retourne la question, fuckin' rasta. C'est pas ton genre d'être seul à une heure pareille. T'as déjà épuisé toutes les fuckin' greluches de la région ?

_ Tch, te fous pas de moi. Ces dindes me sont utiles comme porte monnaie, taxi ou faire valoir. Mais on s'en lasse vite. répliqua le Tight-End avec misogynie.

_ Déconnes pas, tu vas me faire chialer. J'ai jamais compris ce qu'elles pouvaient te trouver qui vaille la peine de dépenser leur fric pour toi.

_ Oh, vraiment... T'as pas toujours dis ça, déchet. fit-t-il remarquer, un éclat lascif dans le regard.

_ Cette époque te manque, fuckin' dread ? le provoqua Hiruma dont le plan semblait se mettre en place comme il l'avait prévu.

Agon changea d'expression, sembla trop calme pour être naturel.

_ J'irais pas jusque là. Mais c'était pas mal comme temps : on se faisait plaisir sans rien attendre, sans contrainte... Avoues qu'on a connu pire.

_ Ke, ke ke, dis plutôt que je te faisais prendre ton pied. Enfin, c'est vrai que c'était pas trop mal.

_ On remet ça quand tu veux...

* * *

Riku et Mamori avaient brièvement aperçu Hiruma et s'étaient empressé, pourtant conscient que cet effort était vain, de s'éloigner. Seulement le running back fut pris d'un doute.

_ Mais puisque je te dis que c'est pas normal, Mamo.

_ Riku, tu connais Hiruma, il cherche sans doute de nouveaux esclaves. tempéra la manager.

_ A minuit en centre ville ? Alors qu'il est censé sortir avec Kidd ?

_ AVEC KIDD ?! s'exclama-t-elle, visiblement plus surprise que choquée.

_ Oui... Enfin je suis pas sûr qu'ils apprécieraient que tout le monde soit au courant. Bref, quelque chose cloche...J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

_ Mais, enfin...Riku !

Elle eut beau l'appeler, l'ex joueur de Seibu revint sur ses pas pour arriver dans la rue centrale, bondée. Il fouilla place des yeux avant de remarquer une crinière blonde qui se détachait dans la foule. Il s'approcha et se raidit. Il s'immobilisa, incapable de faire un seul mouvement. Une demi dizaine de secondes plus tard, la rouquine arriva dans son dos et quand elle lui demanda pourquoi il avait l'air si choqué, il pointa un doigt tremblant sur le spectacle auquel il assistait : presque entièrement dissimulé dans une ruelle sombre, le quarterback démoniaque embrassait fougueusement un grand homme à la coiffure inimitable.

* * *

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup plus de temps au running back pour se ressaisir. Il empoigna son téléphone et prit une photo. Aussitôt, sa petite-amie le lui reprocha d'un air désapprobateur :

_ Riku ! Ce ne sont pas nos affaires ! On n'a pas à s'en mêler.

_ Kidd est mon ami... Et puis si ça peut te rassurer, je ne comptais pas lui envoyer ces clichés. Je voulais seulement des preuves à montrer à Sena et Musashi.

_ Pourquoi eux ? l'interrogea la jeune femme.

_ Parce qu'ils connaissent Hiruma mieux que moi.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le futur joueur des Enma Fires passa un appel à son meilleur ami qui lui répondit aussitôt :

_ Allô ?

_ Sena ? Tu es toujours aux Etats-Unis ?

_ Non, je suis revenu pour le début des vacances. Je repars bientôt. Que se passe-t-il ? répondit une voix étrangement essoufflée.

_ Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose à propos d'Hiruma...

_ Alors tu devrais voir avec Musashi. indiqua l'Eyeshield.

_ Je comptais lui demander de venir aussi mais j'aimerais ton avis... Tu cernes vite les gens Sena...

Le brun ne sembla pas comprendre puis finit par accepter.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, ils se retrouvaient tous les trois dans un café, accompagné d'un invité surprise. Riku sembla assez gêné quand il vit que Sena n'était seul :

_ Désolé Riku, on s'entraînait ensemble quand tu m'as appelé... Alors il voulait venir et j'ai...

_ Je vois, t'as pas pu dire non... Musashi, tu penses qu'on peut parler ? demanda le blanc.

_ Shin n'est pas du genre à divulguer des infos...Je suppose que oui. C'est quoi le problème cette fois ?

Sans prendre la peine de s'expliquer, il tendit son téléphone au kicker qui le prit et fixa l'écran avant de secouer la tête, à peine surpris. Il tendit l'appareil à Sena tandis que le Line Backer se penchait pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

_ Si Kidd l'apprend, il va être dévasté.

_ Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais je ne pense pas qu'Hiruma ait fait ça pour blesser Kidd... murmura Sena.

_ Je suis d'accord... Il doit être un peu paumé. renchérit Musashi.

La discussion continua, animée. Soudain, un petit bruit les interrompit et Sena sortit son portable, ouvrant un nouveau message.

_ Ben, Riku, pourquoi tu m'as envoyé la photo ?

_ Moi aussi... remarqua le kicker.

Leurs yeux effarés se tournèrent vers Shin qui tenait dans ses mains l'appareil et le fixait avec un air désorienté. L'ex running back de Seibu récupéra son téléphone et contempla une seconde l'écran avec effarement.

_ SHIN ! Tu as envoyé le message aux cinq derniers contacts utilisés !

_ Désolé. se contenta de dire le concerné.

Après un court silence, Sena prit enfin la parole, trahissant l'inquiétude des trois autres :

_ Si Musashi et moi sommes les deux derniers contact, qui sont les trois autres ?

Rapidement, le blanc fouilla l'historique en déglutissant avant de lâcher :

_ Mamori, Tetsuma et...Kidd...

* * *

Son téléphone vibra. Il le sortit de son sac. Un nouveau message de Riku. Il l'ouvrit avec un sourire, imaginant déjà les questions de son protégé. Quand il vit la photo, il lâcha le combiné et quitta Tetsuma sans un mot. Ce dernier allait ramasser l'objet quand son propre portable émit la sonnerie caractéristique. A son tour, il ouvrit la pièce jointe. Il quitta les messages et sans rien dire, sortit à son tour. Au lieu de prendre la suite de son ami, il se rendit à l'hôtel du démon où il attendit ce dernier. Quand enfin il daigna montrer le bout de son museau pointu, il se jeta sur lui et le souleva dans les airs.

_ Qu'est-ce qui te prend, fuckin' carpe !

_ Toi... Tu as blessé Kidd.

_ Shien ? Je suis pas sûr de te suivre là.

Le receveur le déposa au sol et lui montra rageusement la photo. Avec un air horrifié, Hiruma le planta là, courant à la recherche du cowboy.

_ Et merde ! Quel con... Puis comment il a pu avoir ça ! Fait chier !

Quand enfin il trouva son amant, il était essoufflé d'avoir parcouru toute la distance au pas de course. Il s'approcha lentement du brun qui se retourna, l'air triste.

_ Salut...

_ Shien... La photo... Merde, je sais même pas comment... essaya-t-il inutilement de s'excuser avant d'être interrompu.

_ Pas la peine Yoichi... J'ai compris. Je veux pas de tes excuses... Je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là, j'avais tort d'attendre quelque chose après tout.

La tristesse contenue dans cette simple phrase sembla paralyser le blond qui tenta vainement de s'élancer à la suite de l'autre :

_ Merde, Shien écoutes moi !

_ A quoi bon... J'ai vraiment pas envie d'entendre ce que tu vas dire.

_ Mais merde...C'est...

Il hésita. Il n'avait jamais dit ces mots à personne... Ces quelques mots qui l'avaient hantés ces derniers jours, le poussant à commettre une erreur qu'il n'était pas sûr de parvenir à effacer. Il commençait à se demander si avoir enfin obtenu la réponse à cette question valait la peine qu'il avait fait à Kidd... Et le risque qu'il prenait de le perdre. Il se décida, après tout, toutes ces conneries, c'était pour en arriver à ce seul point, ces trois mots, cette réponse :

_ Putain, Shien, je t'aime !

L'autre se stoppa,lui fit face avec un rictus abattu :

_ C'est la première fois que tu le dis...Dommage que ce soit maintenant que je peux plus te croire.

Il s'éloigna, laissant le démon complètement seul et désemparé.

* * *

**Mot d'Auteure : Pfiou, que de boulot. si je vire un peu dans l'OOC d'Hiruma vers la fin, je pense m'en être pas trop mal tirée pour le reste. Autant dire que, bien que de mon point de vue ce chapitre soit toujours moins bon que le chapitre 1, c'était mieux que la dernière fois, vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?**

**J'avais très envie de faire faire des bêtises à Hiruma (qui osera me dire que c'était pour la bonne cause ?). En tout cas, évidemment, une suite est prévue pour ce chapitre et j'ai vraiment hâte de l'écrire. En espérant que ça vous ait plu (une review ?).**

**Bye ~**


End file.
